Daze
by ShiruyTheSecond
Summary: Why is it that whenever Wolf runs into that kid, things just get really strange...? - Alex/Wolf, written for Spyfest 2010


Pairing: Alex/Wolf

Summary: Why is it that whenever Wolf runs into that kid, things just get really weird...?

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: All Alex Rider characters herein are the property of Anthony Horowitz and the Penguin Group. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Drugs, swear words, some sexy stuff, one of the characters is underage

Author's Notes: Written for the spyfest challenge 2010. Have fun reading!

* * *

He hit the ground hard, gritting his teeth to hold back a pained grunt. Behind him, the heavy metal door fell shut with a loud clang and he listened until the heavy footsteps had died away. Then he allowed himself to relax, resting his forehead on the cool floor.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck. _Great job, Wolf, seriously. If I survive this I'm going to shoot myself for blatant stupidity," he hissed at himself.

Groaning, he tried to sit up, his right arm protesting the movement painfully. They had been on what was supposed to be an easy search and rescue mission: get in, find the hostage, get out, nobody notices anything. Unfortunately, it seemed the intelligence department had screwed up somewhere and K-Unit had suddenly found themselves face to face with what looked to be six mercenaries.

Gunfire had been exchanged and while two of the mercs went down, Snake was hit in the leg too. Wolf had called a retreat, covering it himself - and while he had briefly glanced at the others to make sure they had gotten out all right a shot had grazed his arm and he had lost his grip on his gun. He had fully expected them to kill him, but instead he had only been subdued and thrown in here. Either they were ordered to leave as few corpses as possible or their employers had other plans for him. They already had a hostage, but they could still use Wolf to blackmail his employers.

"Goddamnit..." he muttered again and carefully looked around. He was in a small, dark concrete room that seemed to have been converted into a makeshift cell. There was one dim light bulb dangling from the ceiling, but all it seemed to be doing was create even more shadows. There were no windows, a small air vent in the ceiling, a sink to one side of the room and in the corner something that looked like a pile of blankets. Nothing at all that would be useful in an escape attempt. Wonderful. Well, maybe he could use the blankets to staunch the wound in his arm, at least. As far as he could tell the bullet had only grazed him, but just because there wasn't a piece of metal embedded in his arm didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch.

Cursing under his breath he pushed himself to his feet and shuffled over to the corner, starting to frown as he came closer. The blankets were bunched up in a weird way, almost looking like something was underneath them. The hostage...?

He crouched down and tugged the ratty cloth away, revealing a mop of messy blond hair and a pale, scarily familiar face. The soldier felt his breath stutter in his chest.

"Cub?"

What the hell was the boy doing here? More than a year had passed since he had last seen the kid during that fucked up mission up in the mountains, there was no way he was still getting mixed up in this business. Point Blanc had been an exception, right? Well, there was one way to get an answer to that question.

"Cub!" He took the boy by the shoulder and shook him, first carefully, then with increasing force and alarm as he got no reaction. Their mission briefing had stated that the hostage was unhurt, but who knew what had happened since then?

"Damnit!" Gritting his teeth, he slapped the kid's face as a last resort, his thoughts already miles ahead trying to figure out how he was going to get out of here with his arm almost useless and the boy as deadweight. Carrying the teen would exhaust him very quickly, but dragging him could potentially harm him and it would slow them down.

"...ulf?"

He jumped, jerking his hand away as he suddenly registered movement beneath his fingers, and found the boy blinking up at him blearily, his pupils unnaturally dilated to the point that his eyes almost seemed entirely black.

Shit. They'd drugged him.

"Cub," he acknowledged the teen. "Are you hurt?"

"Hur'd?" the blond slurred, still blinking slowly. "I... Wolf? Whadda're you doin' here...?"

The soldier sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Okay, obviously he couldn't expect any help out of that corner. "My team was sent to get you out of here. Go back to sleep, I'll take care of it."

He expected the teen to conk out again right away, but it seemed the boy still believed in being contrary simply for the sake of being contrary. He started to push himself upright, leaning against the wall.

"I said go back to sleep," Wolf frowned. "There's nothing you can do right now."

"There's... I can... my ear," the teen panted, the effort of sitting up already exhausting him. "Th' door..."

The soldier narrowed his eyes. Did Cub seem a little more coherent just now or was that the drugs talking? "What are you talking about?"

The blond slumped against the wall heavily, even just the action of holding up his head too much for him. Wolf clamped down on the urge to reach out and help the boy, dark anger churning in his stomach at the men who would do something like this to a kid.

Cub looked up from beneath his lashes, his pupils still blown wide and an unhealthy flush in his cheeks. "My... earring. 'S a bomb."

Wolf glanced at the three small silver studs in the other's ear, then back at the boy's unfocused stare. "Okay. You're delirious." His patience was running thin and although he was pissed, it would have been wasted effort to snap at Cub; the blond wouldn't even have noticed. "Go back to sleep, if we're lucky you'll sleep this off in time for us to get rescued."

"No!" the teen protested with a sudden scowl and the soldier jumped, taken aback and annoyed. They were in a dangerous situation here, why couldn't the kid just do as he was told?

"The low'st… 's a bomb. Smithas, he... th' door." Cub closed his eyes for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths. When he opened them again, there was a clear intent in the gaze he fixed Wolf with. "You take it 'part. Slide the fast'ner back on... fif'deen sec'nds fuse. Melds out th' lock."

The soldier gave the other a critical look, but the boy didn't waver, his eyes stubbornly meeting Wolf's. The man's eyes flicked to the small silver stud again and he furrowed his brow, thinking. If Cub told the truth it was their ticket out of here. There had been no guards outside the door when he'd been thrown in here and even if there was one, as long as he had surprise on his side he was reasonably sure he could take one of the bastards. And if the kid was simply high as a kite... well, the worst that could happen was that nothing about their situation changed.

Decision made, he nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

The boy's shoulders slumped with visible relief, a small smile flitting over his chapped lips. Almost immediately though, it was replaced by a heavy frown. "I can' move right... 's all heavy." He tipped his head to the side, putting the studs in his left ear on display. "You've to... geddit."

Wolf couldn't help but stare for a moment, wondering if the kid had any idea what he looked like with his dark eyes, the long lashes feathering over flushed cheeks, neck bared invitingly. Then he caught himself and cleared his throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable. How old was the boy? Seventeen, eighteen at the most. Either way, it was way too young.

Swallowing dryly, he reached for the other's earring, annoyed with himself and his reaction. "Don't move."

The teen hummed his assent and continued staring at him, shivering lightly when the soldier's fingers brushed over his skin but not shying away. Wolf fumbled a little, scowling at the gadget, but in the end he succeed in getting it undone. He stared at the two small pieces in his hand, wondering if this really was a bomb or if he was wasting his time. "So I put these together and fifteen seconds later it blows up?"

Cub gave a small nod. "Mhmm. Put it in th' lock."

The soldier rolled his eyes and stood up, muttering, "Yeah, yeah, figured that out myself."

Feeling more than a little dubious about this, Wolf quickly slipped the fastener back on, then stuffed the stud into the lock and backed away. He did a mental countdown and was admittedly surprised when he reached zero and the lock lit up brightly enough to make him flinch and avert his eyes. Some kind of magnesium flare…?

There was a shout from outside and Wolf cursed, surging forward and ramming the door open with his shoulder. He could feel the remaining heat from the deceptively small bomb and had a second to wonder what those other two ear studs the kid was carrying could do. Then he was in the hallway and the guard was standing there frozen with his gun half-raised, staring in surprise.

Wolf didn't stop, instead jumping forward and hitting him square in the face. The man gave a muffled scream and stumbled back, but the attack had shaken him out of his shock. The guard brought up his gun and Wolf lunged, catching the other around the middle. They went down in a tangle, grappling to gain the upper hand.

Wolf gritted his teeth against the painful throbbing lancing through his arm and up his shoulder, his whole right side nearly useless. Still, he had the advantage in strength and weight, which his enemy could attest to as he got cleanly knocked out by a punch to the temple.

Wolf sagged in relief and would have loved to pass out right then and there, but the guard had shouted. Someone could have heard and could be coming in this direction right this second.

With a groan he pushed himself to his feet, checking the hallway with a quick glance before hurrying back into their makeshift cell.

Cub was still sitting against the wall, pasty white instead of flushed now and obviously trying – and failing – to stand up.

Closing the distance between them with a few quick strides, the soldier crouched down. "Took the guard down but others could have heard. We've got to hurry."

The kid nodded, eyes fixed on his legs. "I can't get up."

Wolf thought for a moment, then reached for the young spy's arm, moving to sling it over his shoulder. "I can't fully support you. You have to walk yourself as much as you can."

Cub murmured his assent and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, almost falling back down to his knees before the soldier could get a good grip around his waist and hold him upright. The older man couldn't use his right to grip the kid's arm that was over his shoulders, so the only support the teen had was Wolf's arm around him and his own hands clinging to the soldier's jacket.

They stumbled through the door, the unconscious guard garnering no comment from the teen. Instead, he asked, "You know the way?"

Wolf nodded, starting down the hallway to their left. "We didn't know it'd be you, Cub, but we did plan for a hostage rescue."

"Alex."

The soldier paused, throwing the other a questioning look.

The young spy smiled awkwardly, his eyes still refusing to focus properly. "My name. 's Alex. "

Wolf thought about offering his own name in return but in the end didn't. Instead, he muttered, "Come on, got to hurry."

He was mostly just dragging the kid along, Cub only managing every second or third step. It would obviously be a while before he regained control of his body. Additionally, the soldier could feel the feverish heat radiating from the teen even through their clothes, the other's body like a small furnace pressing against his side. What kind of drug had those bastards shot the kid up with? He looked at the other out of the corner of his eye, taking in his chalky face.

Unfortunately, Cub – Alex, he reminded himself – noticed the look and frowned.

"Don't worry, 'm getting better," the spy panted, and Wolf noticed the sweat beading on his brow.

He leaned around a corner, checking that the next hallway was clear, then returned his attention to his fellow escapee. "You don't look like you're getting better."

The teen pursed his lips in a pout and for a second Wolf couldn't look away. "Alw's gets worse 'fore it's over," the blond huffed, having to stop for a moment to catch his breath. "They give me the injection two times a day. 'bout ten hours. Time's nearly up."

"You know the symptoms?" This could be useful. Or at least keep him from being caught off guard.

They continued their shuffle towards freedom, the door they were aiming for now in their sight. It'd lead them into a small side room and from there another short hallway to a backdoor, usually used to bring out the trash.

"Mhm," Alex murmured. "Numbness 's fading. Nausea's gonna set in." He eyed the soldier out of the corner of his eye, smirking lightly. "Sorry 'f I throw up on you."

Wolf chuckled under his breath, surprised by just how relieved he was at how the kid was obviously getting better. Just ten minutes ago he'd been completely passed out and unable to form clear speech. "You throw up on me and you can forget about me dragging your ass out of here."

"Heh. Spoilsport."

They reached the door and the soldier let Alex lean against the wall, both of them needing a short break. His arm was throbbing, sending bolts of pain lancing up into his shoulder, and if it weren't for his determination and a healthy dose of adrenaline he would probably already have fallen flat on his face. And the kid was in no better condition either.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened, hoping… Yes. He couldn't hear anything. So hopefully that meant that no one was in there, not that whoever was in there was being very quiet.

He motioned to Alex, waiting until the boy had slipped his arms around his middle again and he had a good grip on the kid's waistband – uncomfortable, yes, but most effective in supporting him – then slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open just a bit in case someone started firing or shouting.

There was nothing and he peered through the gap, finding a mostly dark, small room stacked with boxes, light spilling in from one open doorway to the right and the door to the outside across from then. He relaxed slightly, relieved their intel had been accurate.

The boy was slipping from his grip and he hefted him up, noting that he looked somewhat dazed. "Ready?"

Alex blinked at him slowly, nothing more than a thin ring of brown remaining around the black of his dilated pupils, and nodded.

Wolf was more than a little dubious, thrown at how the other's condition could change so fast. He'd been mostly fine a minute ago, right? Still, they had to get out of here.

They slipped – or staggered, really – through the door, carefully avoiding the boxes stacked everywhere. They were just about to enter the cone of light falling in through the open door when suddenly there were voices.

They both froze in mid-motion, trying to listen in on the conversation. They heard three men talking in heavily accented Spanish, something about a new shipment coming in tonight and how much work that was going to be. Wolf stopped listening when they started complaining about their boss, instead turning to Alex.

To his surprise, the teen was still concentrating on the door, an intent and yet at the same time completely out of it look on his face. The soldier decided that whatever that kid was cooking up was probably crazy and hair-rising and now was not the time for it. Thus he simply started moving forward again, maneuvering them around the cone of light while Alex was no help whatsoever, still listening in on the thugs or whatever they were.

Frustrated, Wolf took a step that was just slightly too large for their shuffling pace and suddenly the spy was slipping from his grasp, startling a gasp out of the teen even while the soldier had already reacted, grabbing the boy's arm across his shoulders with his right, hissing through his teeth as the dull throbbing exploded into white-hot agony. God fucking damnit!

Then he noticed the silence. Shit.

"Quién está?"

They were rooted to the spot, neither of them daring to so much as breathe.

"Oi! Pablo?"

Nope, they were most certainly not Pablo. Wolf started inching forward again and this time Alex helped him, apparently shaken out of whatever had been so interesting about that conversation.

Three meters, two, one and a half, one…

There were steps coming towards them now.

Wolf let go of the teen's hand and fumbled around with the handle, trying to open the door.

It wasn't budging.

"This the door to the backstreet where they dump their trash?"

The soldier looked at the spy sharply, knowing the other's question had just given them away, and yet… Alex was staring at him intently.

"Oy!" The door to the other room opened wider and one of the thugs stood there, tall and broad-shouldered.

Wolf only glanced at the man, nodding at the teen instead. "Yes."

The blond grinned. "Forced the lock when I first got in. Just gotta push hard, it's open."

Hearing that, the soldier didn't waste a second, rearing back and delivering a strong kick to the door. The man behind them shouted, fumbling to get his gun from where he'd stuffed it in his pants.

They ran, stumbling past the trash bags and into the maze of long straight streets between the different warehouses. Wolf knew that he'd ordered his team to retreat and that was what they had done, pulling out of the immediate area and back to their base – a hotel on the other side of the city. He and the kid would have to get out of this on their own.

They rounded a corner, drawing closer to where the harbour area spilled seamlessly into the nightclub district, footsteps pounding the pavement not far behind them. Still, they had a good head start, with a bit of luck they could make it, maybe lose the bastards in the crow-

"Down!"

Alex's reaction was just a split second faster than his own, abruptly letting himself fall, the unexpected weight dragging Wolf down as well. Bullets whizzed over their heads and the soldier was already up and moving again, heaving the teenager up with him and pushing him forward. There was shouting behind them, three different voices. Then a fourth and a fifth.

They were in so deep shit.

"Come on, come on," he muttered under his breath, looking around for a side alley they could duck into, boxes to throw into their pursuers path, _anything_. The men were gaining on them, fast, and soon they'd be close enough to get off a shot they couldn't possibly dodge anymore. To make matters worse, the kid was stumbling more and more often, his initial burst of energy obviously used up.

They ran past a few empty barrels and Wolf made short work of them, stopping in his run only long enough to kick them into their enemy's path, then continuing on. The maneuver made Cub nearly fall flat on his face but it gave them a couple of badly needed seconds, letting them reach the end of the alley while curses erupted behind them.

They found themselves on an open road, a lime green neon sign blaring 'Bizarro' at them, hordes of club-goers standing around beneath it.

Wolf stopped for a moment and looked around, but this seemed to be their best option. Alex was panting next to him, in no condition to go much further; the soldier could feel the other's faint trembling where their sides were pressed together.

"We'll go through the club," he nodded at the building, taking a deep breath before clamping the teen to his side again and striding across the street, doing his best to give the impression that they _weren't _currently running for their lives. The blond was doing the best he could, mostly walking on his own and hiding his pale and sweaty face in the soldier's sleeve to keep people from noticing his state or age. They were just lucky that Wolf wore a dark jacket or someone would have already started screaming about the blood.

They were slowly making their way through the crowd, nearing the front, when a commotion erupted at the edge, loud shouting and pushing. It was easy to guess that their pursuers must have arrived and were trying to make their way through with violence. This played right into their hands though as the bouncer noticed the developing fight too and left his post, going to investigate what was going on.

They slipped into the club, immediately finding themselves in a crush of people. Who'd had the great idea to have the entrance lead onto the dance floor? They got jostled and bumped into from all sides, causing Wolf to be just as chalky white as Alex had been before in no time at all. His arm hurt so bad he felt like he was going to throw up any minute now.

Suddenly they were through, staggering into a seating area with dim light and lots of couches and it wasn't even a decision; they just slumped down on the first free sofa they found. Wolf bent over his wounded arm, hiding it against his stomach, while the teenager leaned back, looking like he was either going to fall asleep or throw up any second now.

The soldier took a couple of deep breaths, forcing his jaw to relax, then carefully leaned back too. "Damn," he exhaled, staring at the red and black checkered ceiling.

Alex hummed his agreement.

"I need to find a phone. Have to call the others to come pick us up."

"You still with Eagle and Snake?"

Wolf frowned, giving the teen a considering look. "Why aren't you asking about Fox?"

The blond shrugged and returned the soldier's stare. "Met him."

"Oh."

They went back to looking at the ceiling, not yet able to motivate themselves into getting up and searching for a phone. The teen shifted slightly and it suddenly occurred to the soldier that they were touching shoulder to thigh, the boy's hand pressing against his hip. He cleared his throat and sat up. "I'm going to look for a phone."

Alex cocked his head to the side curiously, then nodded. "I'll come with."

Wolf hesitated for a moment but then relented. It would be stupid to split up in a place like this, even though he was pretty sure the thugs hadn't gotten into the club. Someone just needed to look at the teen a little too closely and they'd know something wasn't right there; he was too young, too exhausted, too out of place. Someone would get suspicious the moment they saw him.

They slowly made their way through the seating area and around a corner to the washrooms, figuring that the most likely location for a phone was there. Looking around though, Wolf seriously regretted not telling the kid to stay on the couch. Back in the seating area there had been a few couples making out, but back here, with red light leaving the corridor in a concealing half-dark… Well.

He searched the walls for a telephone, determinedly not acknowledging how that one guy was on his knees with his head under a girl's skirt, her legs on his shoulders; or how that guy over there was moving, that girl's legs wound tightly around his hips, completely unbothered by the people passing them by to get to the bathrooms.

Any other time this could have been interesting, an experience if nothing else, but with a kid in tow… He glanced at the teen out of the corner of his eye, pretty sure that the blond's reaction would be embarrassing one way or the other.

What he wasn't prepared for was for Alex to meet his gaze with dark, in the dim light nearly black eyes, his stare suddenly deep and completely unreadable. The soldier felt himself freeze up for a second before he forced himself to blink and look away, feeling as if he'd just been punched in the gut. What the hell was that boy thinking?

Now irritated at himself, Cub, the club and this whole situation, Wolf grumbled at the kid to stay there and stalked farther down the hallway, past the lavatories and what was probably a broom closet or something. He needed a phone, _now_. This whole night had been crazy, everything going wrong from start to finish, and his teammates didn't even know yet that he'd gotten out of it all alive and relatively intact. He just hoped that they weren't planning a rescue mission right that moment; and if they were, that he'd at least find a phone soon to call them off before they put themselves into unnecessary danger.

He went around a corner and found a dead end, a locked door that looked like a fire exit and two more people, but no phone. Giving a little sigh, he turned and walked back past the couples taking advantage of the shadows. Maybe he could borrow a cell from someone in the club, though that would involve a certain amount of chatting and acting he wasn't sure he was capable of right then.

"Wolf!"

He looked up at the hissed call and found Alex hurrying towards him unsteadily, a deep frown on his face. The soldier slowed to a stop, feeling the tension seep back into his shoulders. More bad news?

The teen reached him and grabbed him by the arm, tugging him to the wall and out of the way of the people passing them by. "They got into the club, I spotted one at the bar and one by the dance floor. They're searching for us."

"Fuck." He ran a hand through his hair. "This is a dead end. No phone either."

The boy's shoulders slumped, something dangerously close to hopelessness flickering across his face. "Okay. 's there somewhere we could hide?"

"Not really." Apart from the bathrooms there was only the locked broom closet, the locked emergency exit around the corner and blank walls dotted with heavily involved couples, and the bathrooms were the first place anyone would search for them.

Wolf considered the glimpse of the main room he could see, the people walking and standing around everywhere. Hmm. "In this crowd we can sneak past them. I'll check if the coast is clear, then we get the hell out of here."

The teen readily agreed, leaning back against the wall. Even through the red half-dark he could make out the sweat on the blond's brow, the way he was pressing his lips tightly together. Hopefully he would be able to control his nausea long enough to get out of here.

The soldier strolled up to the corner, casually leaning forward to scan the room as if looking for a friend or simply having nothing better to do. At first he didn't see anyone out of the ordinary, but then the crowd shifted and he noticed a man by the dance floor: Tall, muscled, standing still while he was looking around, a dark scowl on his face and obviously not dressed up for a night out. Wolf was pretty sure that this was one of their guys.

He tried to spot the other men but couldn't find them among all those people. Well, hopefully that meant that they wouldn't be able to see them either. He was turning around to wave Alex over to him when he caught the pursuer he'd spotted start moving… coming in their direction, together with another man. Great.

He backed away from the corner, quickly going through their options. Hiding in the bathroom was the most obvious choice, but it also had the highest chance of success.

The spy straightened when Wolf stepped up to him, though the minute of rest didn't seem to have done him much good.

"Two of them are coming here. We'll hide in the bathroom," he informed the boy, already walking in that direction.

Alex caught up to him, brows drawn together. "That's the first place they'll check. We're better off going to the end of the hall."

Shaking his head, the soldier retorted, "No place to hide. We'd be in plain view."

They stopped beside the men's room, letting other guys pass them by.

"Yeah, that's why they won't look too closely. Come on." Apparently having come to a decision by himself, the teen tugged at Wolf with surprising strength, making him stumble along a few steps before he caught himself.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at the blond, knowing that their time was running out.

Alex kept pulling him along, around the corner and to the wall opposite the rather busy couple he'd noticed before. Once there, the teen turned around, looking tense and worried. "Pretend we're a couple."

Wolf stared. "…what."

The spy ran a hand through his hair, nervously glancing at the corner they'd just come from. "Look, just hug me or something, maybe-… maybe kiss me. He'll take one look at us and dismiss us as one of these people. Once he's sure we're not back here we'll have the time to lock-pick the door or something."

The soldier kept staring. On the one hand, it was a reasonably good plan and it was too late to go back to the bathroom anyway. On the other hand, what the _hell_? The kid was like, like… seventeen or something! Probably younger, even! The idea alone was just so incredibly wrong, he wondered how the boy had come up with it.

Still, they were already back here. There wasn't much of a choice left. He sighed. "We'll need to make it convincing."

The teen simultaneously shrugged and nodded, still watching the corner. "I know." Then he turned to Wolf and leaned back against the wall, his eyes giving away his apprehension. "You'd better start."

The soldier found himself frozen to the spot, feeling incredibly apprehensive himself. This was just… How was he supposed to do this? He couldn't simply go and molest a kid!

The blond growled and snagged his sleeve, giving it a sharp tug and hissing, "They'll be here any second!"

With a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach Wolf stepped forward, slipping his left hand behind the teen's neck to hide his face a bit and loosely placing his right on the boy's hip. Then they both stood there, stiff and silent.

Alex groaned. "Damnit. Just…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, startling Wolf when he rested his forehead against the man's collar bone. Against his will, the soldier found goosebumps breaking out on his arms when the spy turned his head to speak against his neck, warm breath fanning over his skin. "I'm not gonna blame you for anything. This was my idea, okay?"

Wolf nodded, knowing that the boy could feel it. And intellectually he knew that the kid was right. He just had to get over his reservations and do what it took to get out of here, later on he'd have all the time in the world to feel guilty. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he swallowed.

Leaning down, he experimentally brushed his lips over the spy's neck, pausing when the blond inhaled sharply. But instead of the protest he'd been half-hoping for there were hands coming to rest on his sides, sneaking beneath his jacket and shirt.

Well. Okay. Shutting out the little voice in the back of his head hysterically demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing he concentrated on the task at hand, making this look believable, and quickly.

Kissing along the teen's neck he made his way to just beneath the other's jaw line, stomach churning with a mixture of nausea and something else when the boy gave a breathy sigh. The hands had started rubbing little circles, kneading at his sides, and he found himself relaxing, resting more of his weight against the smaller body. Alex accommodated him automatically by leaning flush against the wall, his legs falling open to let the soldier take a little step forward and erase all space between them.

The boy's skin tasted salty but Wolf liked the sharp tang, reminded of sweat, flushed cheeks and dark eyes. Better yet, when he opened his eyes that's exactly what he saw, Cub peering up at him from beneath his lashes, blushing as if embarrassed and yet not making the impression of wanting to get away at all. Automatically, the soldier's gaze dropped lower, fixating on full lips and he started to lean in before he hesitated. Should he really…?

The question answered itself when the teen suddenly gripped his shirt and tugged him forward, at the same time rising up on his tiptoes.

Wolf made a small sound of surprise but almost immediately his instincts took over and he leaned into the kiss, brushing his mouth first over a slightly rough upper lip, then the lower one, lightly sucking at it. Alex gasped, his mouth falling open and even though he knew that he was going beyond what was necessary the soldier couldn't resist the temptation, using the opportunity to lick at the teen's tongue.

There was another gasp followed by a low hum and the spy's right hand travelled up from the man's side over his chest to his shoulder, settling at the nape of his neck and tugging him closer.

Part of him was completely flabbergasted by what was happening but most of Wolf was focused on the rising heat in his stomach, the blood pounding through his veins nearly drowning out the throbbing in his right arm. He'd thought this would be incredibly awkward and instead…

Alex's tongue carefully played along his own, tasting and exploring, and if he had to guess he'd say that this was the first time the blond was kissed like this. For some reason that thought thrilled him and he smiled into the kiss, his so far idle hand starting to play with the slightly curly hair at the nape of the boy's neck. He liked how it felt slipping between his fingers, silky-soft and just a bit damp with sweat.

When the need for air became too much he broke away, their eyes meeting. The blond was panting and he realized that he was too, his heart racing in his chest. Maybe he should apologize or something but if he was honest he wasn't feeling all that sorry. And the teen didn't look like he had any regrets yet either.

"Ok?" he asked, swallowing.

Alex nodded wordlessly, licking his slightly swollen lips.

Before the awkwardness could return the soldier leaned down again, catching the blond's lower lip and worrying it between his teeth. The teen hummed low in his throat, his lids fluttering closed as he gave the man free rein.

Wolf couldn't help the frisson of excitement as he watched the boy abandon any attempt at restraining himself, his expression becoming open and vulnerable, wanting. This was so, so wrong and yet… He pressed closer, his thighs in between Alex's, feeling the heat rising between them.

The teen's hand moved, short nails scratching over his stomach and he sucked in a sharp breath, little shocks running straight down to his cock. Holy shit. Kissing along the blond's jaw, he groaned quietly, reeling from how quickly he was getting hard. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a shadow, a second look revealing it to be one of the guys that had chased them into the club.

His heart gave a thump and he latched onto Alex's neck, sucking forcefully and startling a moan out of the teen, making him arch his back. After a few seconds of this the man left and Wolf relaxed, going back to placing light kisses on the other's skin and feeling a little weak in the knees. It had worked. It had _really_ worked. Phew.

He tried to step back, but the hand at the nape of his neck held him tight, refusing to let go.

"Cub?" he asked, anything above a whisper feeling out of place.

The blond met his gaze, cheeks flushed and eyes shining. "Yeah?"

The soldier swallowed thickly, acutely aware of the way their hips were pressed together. "The guy. He left."

Alex nodded. "I know." He was staring at Wolf's mouth.

Teenager, the man reminded himself. Too easily aroused. Way, _way_ too young for you. You have to stop this. He cleared his throat. "We… should try to get the door open now."

The boy looked at him, quietly studying him. Then he leaned up and kissed him again, slowly and deliberately, those dark brown eyes locked with his own from beneath heavy lids.

He should step away. Stop his fingers from playing with silky strands of hair. Stop indulging in something so utterly, _exhilaratingly_ wrong.

"Wolf…"

A low murmur against his lips and a wave of pure heat crackled along his nerves, from his fingertips down to his toes. God, that _voice_ – the soldier wished he'd told the other his real name, wanted to make him moan it over and over again until he went hoarse. Just the _thought_ of it…

He ran his hand from the boy's neck down his shoulder, over his side and to the small of his back, slipping it beneath the loose black shirt. Alex's skin felt hot and slightly feverish and the way that sinuous body arched into his caress was absolutely perfect, creating a delicious friction along his front. The soldier groaned, pressing closer and grinding his thigh against the other's arousal, eliciting a gasp from the blond. Wanting more of those sounds, he brushed his lips over the teen's flushed cheek, up his neck to that soft spot behind his ear, sucking gently.

"Ah…" Alex's hips started moving against him, falling into his rhythm, making both of them shudder.

Glancing up out of the corner of his eye, he caught the expression on the boy's face – cheeks red, brows drawn together, biting down on his lower lip – making the tension in his gut coil tighter. He stole that lip, worrying it between his own teeth and his hand slipping to the other's hip, loving how it moved to his directions so pliantly. He wondered how far he could let this go before he wouldn't be able to face himself in the mirror anymore, wishing he could just get rid of their pants and take them both in hand, pressing close, feeling more of that smooth skin…

The teen ran his hand through the soldier's hair, pulling him in for a series of hot, rushed kisses, no way to tell where one ended and the next started, breathing into each other's mouths. Wolf couldn't form a single clear thought, his world narrowed down to that lithe body writhing against him and those soft lips stealing his breath. He was ridiculously close already, both of them racing to the edge of that cliff, driven by the unexpected heat and urgency of the moment.

His hand slipped under the blond's waistband down to his ass, kneading and gripping, wishing he could take the time to properly appreciate it. He wanted to know if it looked as amazing as it felt, firm and smooth, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the dangerous idea of getting the boy naked, spreading him out on a large bed.

Alex kept making these little sounds, low gasps and whimpers and they were driving Wolf absolutely crazy, chipping away at his self-control until he was so close to coming it almost hurt, his every muscle coiled tightly.

Suddenly, the blond inhaled sharply followed by a long moan, his whole body going tense while his head dropped back against the wall and that was it for the soldier. He bit down on his lip, hard, suppressing the sound trying to escape him as scorchingly hot pleasure burned through him, setting his nerves on fire and leaving him weak and tingling in its aftermath.

The teen was no better off than he, clinging to him in order to keep himself upright and panting against his neck, eyes closed.

Wolf swallowed, taking in that relaxed, open expression, committing it to memory. This wasn't something he would ever forget. Slowly, reluctantly, he drew his hand out of the back of the other's pants, stroking over slightly damp skin up until he was between the boy's shoulder blades, then dropping it. He wanted to keep touching. He wanted to taste and look and find more ways to make that voice moan for him.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to step away.

Brown eyes snapped open, that vulnerability bleeding away almost immediately, hidden away behind exhaustion, caution and apprehension.

He swallowed again, a heavy, sinking feeling in his stomach, and asked in a hoarse voice, "You okay?"

Alex nodded and straightened up, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Shifting uncomfortably, the soldier stared at the young spy. Had he misread the signs? Had he gone too far? Oh god, had he… had he forced the blond into anything? The thought was like a bucket of ice water, erasing any lingering traces of satisfaction. "I-"

"I said it's fine," the teen repeated insistently, finally looking up. Even with the red light and their distance Wolf could see that the other's face was a brilliant shade of red. "Just… embarrassed," Alex admitted quietly, rubbing at his cheek.

The man blinked blankly before his lips curved up into a wry smile. "Uhm, okay. I guess we should try to get out of here now." Exhaustion and pain were gnawing at him, making him want to drop where he stood. They would have to talk about what had happened later, but now wasn't the time for it.

The blond nodded and they both turned to face the heavy metal door. The other couple in the hallway had long since vanished, neither of them having any idea when they had left.

Wolf gave the lock a considering look, then glanced at the teen out of the corner of his eye. "Got something to bust that open too?"

Alex smiled.

* * *

Now be a good little puppy and tell me if you liked it. xD


End file.
